


Anniversary

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp visits Thundercracker's memorial on the anniversary of Thundercracker's death, and muses on things that he was too Decepticon to say when he still had the chance. (A triple drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "My muse has been dead for years. On the anniversary of their death, your muse goes to visit their grave. What do they say?"
> 
> This was partially inspired by roleplaying events, and was written for [Sonicseekerjet](http://sonicseekerjet.tumblr.com/).

“Hi TC. Been a while, huh? What, five, six years?” Skywarp eases down to sit before the memorial marker that had been put in place. “I still see Sunshine once in a while, just to check up on her for you. I know that you’d want to make sure she was alright. I was going to bring her with me today, but wasn’t able to track her down.”

He brushes a few pebbles off the memorial. “Looks like someone’s been by to clean up a bit… heh, I know I should have been doing that, but....” Warp shrugs and looks down at his hands. “Did you know that we finally tracked down the last of the bastards who got you? He was hiding out on a planet in the Markab system. I took the final shot.”

His voice drops until a listener would have to strain to hear him, if there were anyone else around. “I thought that when they were finally offline it would... that **I** would feel better. But it still feels like... like I’m missing part of my spark. Of the three of us, I never thought you—” He resets his vocalizer. “I... I always thought that I would be the first one to end up offline. I never expected to outlive you.”

He looks back up at the memorial. “TC, I should have... should have told you every day how much I cared about you – as a friend, as a trinemate, as... as something more than both of those combined.”

He closes his optics for a moment. “But now... now it’s too late to say anything at all.” He raises his hand and presses two digits against his lips in a kiss, then reaches out and gently brushes them against the memorial.

“.....Till all are one.”


End file.
